


What Happens when you don't use protection

by Fanlan



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Mpreg, Ruty is preggers and not happy, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlan/pseuds/Fanlan
Summary: An AU where instead of Rusty giving birth to his brother at the end of the first season, he gave birth to Brock's child.





	What Happens when you don't use protection

He was swollen and miserable. There was something wrong with him but what else was new? There was always going to be something wrong with Dr. Thaddeus Venture. He was born with something wrong with him. There had been something wrong with him since Jonas got bored enough to grow a child in a test tube. 

There were crumpled up papers scattered around him from his spot on the ground, he felt too swollen to care enough to even get up from his spot on the ground, the chill from the tile was slipping through his thin clothing and felt soothing on his aching back. 

He placed his hand on his swollen stomach and sighed loudly, he was too old for this. He wasn’t completely stupid, he knew what was wrong with him but tried to stay in denial. 

He couldn’t handle another child. He was creeping towards fifty, he would be in his seventies by the time this one could be kicked out to college. 

“You had to take his offer,” he grumbled to himself, “You had to be that damn desperate.” 

A pity party for one, laying on the filthy lab floor six months pregnant, he hadn’t been here in nineteen years. Not since a drug fueled weekend had led him to sleeping with a man named Billy who would give him the two trouble makers upstairs. He gave his youth to raising the boys, watching them die over and over and over again, the stress of it all making him lose his hair prematurely. His golden years were about to go to this one.

“Thanks Brock,” he grumbled. 

He ran his fingers over his swollen stomach again, he didn’t want this. It had been surprisingly easy to hide, he knew what to wear, how to hide it, how to keep it to himself. This wasn’t the first time. He just didn’t know if he wanted to say anything about it. He hid it from Myra, went out and gave birth in a hotel room to keep it away from her, but she found him like Brock was going to find him. He felt shudders running through his spine, was he going to lock him away like she had done? Have him on lock down in his room for keeping ‘her babies’ from her?  
He just kept running his hand over the large bump, Brock wouldn’t do that. Brock wouldn’t care. This wasn’t his first bastard child and it wouldn’t be the last, this would just be the one he would have to see every day. The one he would have to take care of.  
He was almost afraid Brock would have made him abort, something he had tried to do, with this one and the boys but had run before he could. He couldn’t find it in him to do it. They were Ventures. His father drilled in his head you don’t toss out your own, his father was a cruel man, but he never cast him out or let him go, so he wouldn’t either.  
He wouldn’t let the boys stay dead even if it was slowly killing him and he wasn’t going to toss this one out like he knew he should.  
He lazily glanced towards the door as right on cue, Brock stepped in. His face showing his displeasure at where Rusty had landed himself. The dirty state of the lab. Rusty’s apathy and uninterest in doing the bare minimal of cleaning up after himself. 

“Geez Doc,” he grumbled glaring down at the man, “I made you an appointment with a real doctor. Your stomach is swelling and I’m tired of picking you up everywhere.” 

Rusty shook his head smacking his body guard’s had as he attempted to pick him up. 

“Its fine,” he said firmly rolling over with some effort so he wasn’t facing his body guard, “Leave it be Brock.” 

Brock wasn’t about to let him be, he placed his hand on his swollen stomach just in time for his new child to greet him with a gentle kick. Rusty’s eyes shot up towards Brock in panic as he yanked his hand away, his own eyes wide in shock. 

“It’s fine,” Rusty shakily said shoving Brock’s hand away as he tried to touch it again. 

“That is not fine,” Brock spat not giving Rusty any say in the matter as he hauled him up, “We are going to the hospital now.” 

Rusty shook his head firmly, “I’ll tell you what it is. Put me down.” 

Brock snarled but did as he asked easing him into his chair, Rusty gently took his hand and took a deep breath before forcing it on his swollen stomach. 

“I’m…” he stopped biting his lip glancing away, “Do you remember how you said sleeping with me was a one time thing? Just an act of desperation?” 

Brock just gave him an odd look at that, not sure where he was going. 

“I know you usually run out at this part of your ‘one-time things’ and ‘acts of desperation’ but well you took care of the boys…so maybe this one be that bad.” 

“No god damn way,” Brock snarled at him rubbing his hand against his swollen stomach feeling the kicks against his hand, the horror donning on him now of what Rusty was saying. 

“I mean I know its weird, you probably told yourself ‘well at least I can’t knock up Doc’ but well…” he trailed off he wanted to be smug about this, really rip into this man, make him feel as bad as he had for months, but he felt nothing short of shame he was in this situation at all. He swore never again after the first time but well here he was. 

“Congratulations, one of my babies you are going to be taking care of is finally going to be yours.” 

Rusty had begun crying, he hated how emotional he was, he hated Brock for getting him into this again. He hated he was going to be a father again. He hated there was going to be a baby around again.  
He didn’t hate the way Brock pulled him close, he didn’t hate the way he caressed his head and kissed him. He didn’t hate how he mumbled they would figure this out later, he needed to rest now.  
He had never hated anything less then the way Brock tucked him in his bed, placing his hand once more on their kicking child. 

He even found himself smiling at the look of absolute fear crossing the man’s face. He was about to be a father. There was no running from that.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched some Vbros and remembered hey I have a fanfic account. Here's some garbage.


End file.
